


Onde Repousam Os Deuses

by SomeoneEight



Series: Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar [4]
Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24401428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeoneEight/pseuds/SomeoneEight
Summary: "Oleg era conhecido como O Profeta, mas também havia quem o chamasse de Oleg, O Louco".
Relationships: Ivar/Oleg (Vikings)
Series: Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689043
Comments: 9
Kudos: 5





	Onde Repousam Os Deuses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Booemia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Booemia/gifts).



> Puxa, demorei muito para postar isso. Me desculpem 😬 Mas aqui está. Esse é o último conto romantico de "Se Os Monstros Pudessem Amar" encerrando o relacionamento entre Oleg e Ivar antes da grande Invasão vista na série.  
> Espero que curtam.

* * *

  
"- _O que acha dessas marionetes, Ivar_?

 _\- Gosto delas. Queria q_ _ue alguém pudesse me segurar assim_."

* * *

**CAPITULO** **ÚNICO**

****

Medo. Era essa a sensação de viajar sobre as águas com nada no horizonte para se ver. Medo do porvir. 

Quando os navios começaram a atravessar o oceano pelo golfo, o tempo parecia que havia parado completamente e o encontro com Bjorn Ironside e Harald Finehair nunca chegaria. Foi o que pensou Oleg meses antes de aportar no canal, sendo tomado por uma ansiedade que o pôs de joelhos. 

Ele era conhecido como Oleg, O Profeta, mas também havia quem o chamasse de Oleg, O Louco.

Dizia-se que o Principe estava tão atormentado pela batalha que viria, que passava a maior parte do tempo na cabine do aposento, escondido, acordado nas madrugadas, falando consigo mesmo e revisando o plano de ataque milhares de vezes, pois temia falhar em sua grande conquista. 

Ivar pôde confirmar esses rumores quando decidiu deixar o convés à tarde para vê-lo. 

O céu estava nublado, prenunciando um temporal, e Ivar por um instante pensou que este seria um mal presságio dos deuses, contudo, esse tipo de coisa já não guiava mais suas decisões como no passado. E ignorando as marteladas de Thor, ele suspirou fundo e cerrou a tranca após entrar na cabine. 

Oleg estava de costas, lendo o mapa de navegação. E mesmo ciente da presença do Desossado, ele recusou-se à olhá-lo. Havia algo de diferente entre eles, um medo quase palpável que pesava no ar e se misturava aos raios enquanto o profeta traçava as linhas com cuidado.

\- Você está assim há dias. - falou o aleijado rompendo o silêncio - O que há de errado? São... os sonhos de novo?

Os dedos de Oleg batucaram sobre a mesa, a voz tão presa que quase não se podia ouvir:

\- Eu me sinto estranho... sozinho, descuidado e cercado por traidores.

\- Porque diz isso?

\- Porquê não consigo mais confiar em absolutamente ninguém. Todos sussurram coisas pelas minhas costas, você não os ouve? Já não consigo dormir, pois temo fechar os olhos e nunca mais acordar.

Estava muito claro que o conflito pela frota dos bálticos ainda tinha um gosto fresco na boca do Príncipe, e a ideia de ser surpreendido outra vez o deixava bastante inquieto. 

\- Está apenas ansioso, Oleg. Deve descansar um pouco.

\- Me diga uma coisa, Ivar... - a voz ficou firme de repente e outro trovão ecoou do lado de fora - Porque seu irmão _Hvitserk_ retornou para você justamente quando começamos os ataques à Noruega?

Ivar não respondeu, apenas contraiu as sobrancelhas surpreso com a pergunta. Oleg então balançou a cabeça:

\- Talvez Bjorn o tenha mandado como um rato de espionagem. Você não pensou nisso?

\- Ele matou a mãe de Bjorn. Foi exilado de Kattegat...

\- Claro, claro. Ele jamais traíria você, não é mesmo? Você o estima tanto que isso até te cega.

Então finalmente o Príncipe virou-se, mas seus dedos continuaram a tamborilar, ansiosos e enérgicos. Um barulho foi escutado no pavimento superior. Havia começado a chover, mas mesmo uma chuva torrencial não era forte o bastante para abalar as estruturas do gigante navio russo, e o sacolejo da embarcação quase não foi sentido por eles. Ainda assim, Ivar vacilou diante dos olhos castanhos e predatórios de Oleg.

\- Vi você e seu irmão no pátio de Estia treinando. - disse o homem de forma casual, as batucadas ficando fortes - Vi quando deu à ele uma espada e vi também quando o beijou. Isso é algo que os pagãos costumam fazer?

Ivar finalmente riu um pouco. 

Embora detestasse o fato de Oleg sempre saber mais do que se supunha, ele achava certa graça no teor da situação. O Profeta, no entanto, permanecia sério. Ele não queria perguntar, mas suspeitava que Ivar e Hvitserk tivessem dormido juntos, era um pensamento paranóico e insistente do qual não conseguia se livrar desde que vira a forma como se abraçaram. Talvez incesto não fosse incomum para os vikings, ele não tinha mais certeza de nada. Estava possuído por uma insegurança que nunca havia experimentado antes.

\- Porque está calado? - indagou impaciente - Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta. 

Ivar deu alguns passos até o Rus e em sua voz não havia um unico rastro de medo quando respondeu:

\- Hvitserk suportou ao meu lado coisas que nenhum dos meus outros irmãos suportou... Eu me sinto mal por tê-lo machucado. E estou feliz que ele esteja de volta.

\- Feliz? Como consegue ficar feliz pelo retorno de alguém que traiu sua confiança?

\- Sua mulher também te traiu, Oleg. Ou se esqueceu disso? E no entanto, você ainda a ama, não é?

Os dentes do Principe rangeram e suas juntas ficaram brancas quando ele pressionou a borda da mesa com força. Falar de sua amada mulher era como enfiar uma lança em seu âmago, e mesmo sabendo disso, Ivar não voltou atrás no que disse, mas continuou a meia-voz:

\- Sem meu irmão eu não teria vencido a guerra contra Lagertha. Foi ele quem invocou o exército de Frankia para me apoiar. E eu nem mesmo o agradeci por isso...

\- Então Hvitserk é importante para você?

\- Não, não é. - mentiu, mantendo a aparente despreocupação - É apenas uma retribuição por ele ter matado a mulher que eu mais odiava. Além do que, é sempre bom ver um rosto familiar... Você está... com ciúmes? 

Oleg inclinou-se para o amante e pôs a mão em seu rosto, deixando o nervosismo escapar no tom de voz:

\- É claro que estou. Como poderia ser diferente? Ao que me parece, você tem mais apreço por um traidor do que por mim. Você não era nada, Ivar, eu poupei sua vida, te dei a chance de se reerguer, e o que foi que _Você_ me deu? 

\- Entreguei Estia e a cabeça do seu inimigo. Agora você tem a frota para invadir a Escandinavia, eu te entreguei os segredos de ataque em Kattegat... Eu te entreguei tudo. Você _Me_ tem. Isso já não é o suficiente?

Oleg olhou para ele mais um pouco e depois o envolveu em um abraço incerto e apertado:

\- Não. Não é. Preciso saber se está comigo. Se me ama mais do que à qualquer outra pessoa. Diga Ivar, diga agora. Você me ama?

\- Sabe que sim.

Oleg engoliu em seco:

\- Pois eu não estou convencido disso. Quero que me prove o tamanho de seu amor.

-... 

O Príncipe Rus então tomou distância e acariciou a faca no cinto de Ivar como se ela fosse um ser vivo:

\- Eu não confio em Hvitserk, e quando a guerra findar, preciso que mate ele. 

As palavras vieram frias como a neve que flutua em Kiev, e a bile logo subiu à garganta de Ivar fazendo seu olhar apagar-se em instantes. Tão triste ele se sentiu que precisou desviar um pouco o rosto para que Oleg não notasse.

\- Porque? - questionou com frieza. 

\- Porque?!. .. Bem, você não pode me culpar por eu estar pedindo uma prova de sua lealdade, não é mesmo? Afinal, sinto que não o conheço de verdade, Ivar. 

\- Claro que me conhece. 

\- Será? Eu o tenho observado desde que chegou até a mim e muitos murmuram que somos parecidos. Mas eu não enxergo dessa maneira. Você diz ser Ivar, o Rei de Kattegat que puniu cristãos, matou o próprio povo, tentou contra a vida de seus irmãos e sepultou a própria esposa e filho. Pois então porque age de forma diferente comigo, hã? Eu já o ameacei algumas vezes, provoquei sua ira, berrei e até me lamentei na sua frente. E no entanto, tudo o que você faz é ficar quieto. Você não ergue a voz pra mim e tampouco reage. Eu já me mostrei demais à você enquanto você não me mostra nada. Sinto que fala comigo como alguém que anda na ponta dos dedos. 

O silêncio reinou por alguns instantes até que Ivar finalmente lhe dissesse:

\- Houve um tempo, Oleg, em que seríamos realmente idênticos em atitudes e temperamento. Você teria me odiado. Mas meu pai certa vez me disse "Use sua raiva com sabedoria, meu filho e eu prometo que um dia o mundo todo o temerá". Eu era impulsivo como um dragão, e fiz grande fama por causa disso. Porém muitos se aproveitaram da minha intensa emoção, eu me mostrava demais... E quando um leão expõe sua feridas, ele está expondo o lugar onde mais dói, está sendo tolo, mostrando ao inimigo onde se deve atacar. Foi assim comigo, todos viram quais eram minhas reais fraquezas e por causa disso fui manipulado e derrotado. Só então eu aprendi. 

\- O que? 

\- A conter meus sentimentos. A guardar minha ira com inteligência e despejá-la na hora certa. Você realmente me fez ficar aborrecido em alguns momentos, admito. Porém não o culpo... Não... Acho até que em seu lugar teria feito o mesmo, só assim conhecemos quem estamos abrigando em nosso teto, não é? Eu gosto de você por isso, sua ousadia e sagacidade me despertam. Mas se quiser mesmo me conhecer... terá que esperar pra me ver frente a frente com meus inimigos. 

Aconteceu um brilho nos olhos de Oleg e ele confessou:

\- A cada dia que passa, meu caro aleijado, me encanto ainda mais por você. E espero que entenda meu lado quando peço a cabeça do seu irmão. 

\- Está me pedindo isso apenas por lealdade ou há algo mais?...

O profeta, então, sussurrou para Ivar, numa conversa maligna:

\- Sim, há algo mais. Eu pretendo erigir uma nova dinastia e não quero guerras civis no futuro, principalmente partidas da família. Ah irmãos... - ele suspirou e cerrou os dentes - Nada mais são que pedras no nosso sapato. Urubus que esvoaçam ao nosso redor esperando o momento certo para se alimentar da nossa carne. Eles nos traem, Ivar, mais cedo ou mais tarde, eles sempre nos traem. E você sabe do que estou falando, Sigurd zombava da sua condição, Ubbe aliou-se à assassina da própria mãe, Bjorn quer sua cabeça e Hvitserk lutou contra você. Vamos nos livrar de todos eles, heim? Vamos nos livrar dessa família de malditos abutres. Askold e Sigurd já se foram, fracos como gazelas. Mas ainda faltam alguns, Dir, Bjorn, Ubbe, Igor...

\- Igor?

Oleg então abriu outro sorriso divertido:

\- Porque se espanta? Não acredita mesmo que deixarei meu Império nas mãos daquele pirralho, acredita? É verdade que ainda precisamos dele para manter a paz entre alguns lordes, mas quando toda a Noruega for nossa, eu serei um legitimo conquistador, unificador dos povos eslavos e escandinavos e ninguém mais ficará no meu caminho.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Ivar reteve algo dentro de si mesmo, talvez a dor de saber que Oleg estava sucumbindo a loucura.

\- E quanto à mim?

\- Você governará o Sul em meu nome. Foi isso que prometi e assim será. Então astearemos a bandeira de Cristo e os deuses pagãos serão esmagados.

Os dedos de Ivar se contorceram sobre a moleta:

\- Às vezes sinto que você esquece de com quem está falando. Eu não sou um cristão. Sabe muito bem disso. 

\- Mas será. - afirmou acariciando o queixo do aleijado - Sabe que não pode ser de outra forma... Oras, encare isso como uma formalidade, não leve as coisas tão a sério.

\- Religião é apenas uma conveniência para você, e suspeito que seu coração não tenha fé em nada. Mas eu não posso trair os meus deuses.

Ivar abria a boca e dizia aquelas coisas, mas elas não faziam nenhum sentido para Oleg. Ele nunca encontrou a paz em nada a não ser na companhia do Sem-Ossos, quando conversavam sobre derrotas e vitórias, falavam de seus segredos mais ridículos e sonhos há tanto tempo mortos, ou se riam contemplando um show de marionetes. Era essa sua religião, a presença de Ivar, mas fora isso, Oleg não podia acreditar em nada, nunca foi capaz de seguir regras simples e suas doutrinas. Era enfadonho ter que obedecer, ter que ajoelhar-se diante de alguém ao invés de ver alguém de joelhos diante dele, Oleg seguia apenas suas próprias vontades, não era esse o real significado da palavra "Rei"? Deter nas mãos o poder absoluto?

\- Fé? - desdenhou - Diga-me. Como posso crer em Deus quando ele se opõe ao que sinto? Como posso crer em Odin quando ele machuca você, a pessoa que mais amo e te tira tudo? Eu não consigo crer neles. Tudo que consigo acreditar está em você, Ivar. - seus dedos ainda passeavam pelo rosto do Desossado - Pois o azul dos seus olhos não podem ser de um mortal, sua força e determinação não é terrena, o doce da sua boca é o mais próximo que já estive de algo divino e quando eu me derramo nas suas entranhas, não há sensação melhor. Mesmo que me fossem dado todos os tesouros da face da terra, ainda assim, eu preferiria estar dentro de você.

Embora Ivar visse a loucura embutida em cada gesto de Oleg, ele também via uma sinceridade que jamais vira antes em alguém, era aquele um sentimento tão intenso que, por um instante o aleijado perguntou-se se não estava sonhando, se era mesmo possível alguém amar um monstro como ele de forma tão profunda.

E o Filho de Ragnar mais uma vez temeu o futuro e amaldiçoou o que suas mãos teriam que fazer.

Pois Oleg precisaria ser impedido. Estava doente, doente pelo poder, doente da mesma forma que Ivar um dia estivera também. E assim como a lua se enche e depois some entre as nuvens, dessa mesma forma era o amor entre o Profeta e o Desossado, brilhante e altíssimo, porém instável como um oceano cheio de quebras. 

\- Eu amo você, Oleg. - ele disse sem medo, as pálpebras tremendo - E eu vou matar Hvitserk. .. Matarei todos que ficarem contra nós. E juntos construiremos um Império que não se curva, não se dobra e nem cai. E aqueles que se erguerem contra nós receberão a Águia de Sangue. 

\- Águia de Sangue? - Oleg sorriu estreitando os olhos com curiosidade.

\- Sim.

Ivar deu um sorriso singelo, usou a mão livre para desatar todas as cordas de linho da roupa do Principe e enfim encontrar sua nudez. Oleg logo fechou os olhos envolvido pela voz do rapaz:

\- Amarraremos as mãos deles cada qual de um lado, - disse o Ragnarsson beijando seu peito com ternura e esquentando a pele dele com sua respiração - Abriremos suas costas com um machado, arrancaremos as costelas para fora como se fossem duas asas, então vamos retirar os pulmões, pousá-los nos ombros e depois jogaremos sal em suas feridas. - os lábios roçaram nos de Oleg - Pendurados no alto, eles serão como águias que pairam no ar e voarão direto para o abismo.

\- Sim... Faremos isso. - Oleg parecia completamente embriagado pela ideia e suspirava com excitação.

\- Construirei um Palácio para nós dois no alto de uma colina, no cume fortificado, aonde nem a morte poderá nos alcançar... E ali sentaremos no Trono das Ossadas que será forjado com os crânios de nossos inimigos.

-... O quê mais?... - ele estava endurecendo mais rápido do que esperava.

\- Então reinaremos sobre todos. Glorificados pelos aedos e guerreiros, invejados pelos deuses e reis. E quando chegarmos ao inferno... - Ivar então parou por um instante vendo os olhos do profeta se abrirem e o encararem tão gentilmente inquietos - Arrancaremos a cabeça do Diabo e subjugaremos seus demônios também.

Oleg se iluminou pensando que nunca antes alguém o fizera se sentir tão sublime, e quando se viu livre dos trajes, tomou Ivar para si e o beijou apaixonadamente arrancando cada peça de roupa que separava sua pele da do aleijado.

O longo beijo que se seguiu após isso quase levou o fôlego de ambos embora. A intensidade os tinha dominado em poucos segundos e eles se deitaram sobre as peles escarlate.

Ivar então se arrastou para baixo de Oleg descendo com sua boca até a pélvis do russo. O toque dos lábios carnudos permeando até sua intimidade fizeram Oleg ser acudido por um tremor involuntário que brotou em sua barriga. 

\- Ivar...

\- Quero provar. - segredou passando a língua intensamente sobre o membro de Oleg.

Os dedos do Príncipe se enlearam nas tranças do nórdico e ele segurou nos braços fortes que envolviam sua cintura, observando enquanto seu pênis afundava na saliva do amante.

Quando Ivar começou a chupá-lo, foi sem a menor pressa e sua boca quente e deslizante fez Oleg amaldiçoar a si mesmo por querer gozar tão depressa. Ele logo subiu os olhos para o teto da cabine, buscando controlar seu desejo.

Ivar estava faminto. Diferente das outras vezes, ele parecia absorver o Príncipe dos Rus nos lábios como se aquela fosse sua última noite na terra. Não tardou quase nada para ele sentir o órgão de Oleg crescer em sua boca, e ele cresceu tanto que as veias já estavam se tornando visíveis. Gotas translúcidas vazaram da glande e a língua de Ivar as espalhou suavemente em torno do membro rígido. Tão quente ele estava, tão firme e encantador. Oleg puxou um pouco mais os cabelos de Ivar e enterrou-se na garganta do rapaz sentindo o calor do estreito incendiar tudo dentro de si. Não pensava que se encaixaria tão perfeitamente naquela boca, mas céus, era realmente perfeito. 

Ao ouvir a respiração forte do Príncipe, o sexo de Ivar foi igualmente despertado e ele engoliu todo o fluido seminal antes de afastar-se um pouco, e fez isso somente para provocá-lo, apenas para ter aquela visão de seu amante à mercê de suas carícias, protestando com um gemido rouco e feroz para que Ivar não o fizesse esperar tanto. Ele estava completamente entregue.

\- Vamos... você faz isso tão bem...

O aleijado segurou o pênis, o massageando e lambendo seus testículos para se acender também. E quando estendeu a língua até a extremidade, fez isso de forma tão intensa que Oleg choramingou e rangeu sobre a cama. Aquilo estava ficando mais rápido, mais profundo, mais molhado, mais quente e dificil de manter. O homem perdeu o controle no momento em que Ivar o chupou repetidas vezes provando seu sabor em um ritmo constante. Os pulmões se agitaram dentro do peito e tudo fervilhou na sua intimidade, Oleg quase esqueceu de respirar e rapidamente ergueu-se e trouxe Ivar para cima:

\- Desse jeito vai me fazer gozar muito cedo... venha...

Ivar deu um sorriso encantador.

As mãos firmes do russo logo o colocaram para o lado e em seguida ele sustentou o pagão em um beijo demorado, mais profundo que a própria morte. O barco agitou-se nas águas enquanto trovões enfurecidos rasgavam o firmamento, mas Oleg não os escutou. A falta de terra firme os dava a sensação de estarem sendo carregados por grandes mãos invisíveis e ambos imergiram nessa ideia.

O rosto de Oleg logo afundou entre o ombro de Ivar e o viking inclinou um pouco a cabeça, dando espaço para que ele o beijasse calorosamente, trilhando um caminho úmido pelo seu pescoço e o mordiscando de leve. Oleg já estava realmente muito alto quando começou a esfregar sua pélvis contra a dele o fazendo segurar em suas costas e ofegar por ar. 

\- Eu quero você... Faça. 

O leve toque da barba de Oleg o capturou, e o profeta segurou no queixo de Ivar, fixando em seus olhos:

\- Você me quer?

\- Sim. - ele quase não podia falar, estava ardendo de desejo.

Um novo trovão foi ouvido ao longe, e Oleg precisou de um certo autocontrole para atender ao pedido de seu amante sem despejar-se nele tão de início.  
Encostou sua testa na de Ivar percebendo o quanto ele estava duro. E o beijou novamente. Aqueles lábios macios e incrivelmente doces estavam começando a deixá-lo fraco.

Então Oleg estabeleceu-se entre as pernas de Ivar e ergueu seus joelhos, puxando seu quadril para junto dele. E no momento em que passou sua glande pela abertura do rapaz, Ivar soltou um suspiro sensível e mordeu o lábio. O principe logo se deitou sobre o peito do Desossado e foi entrando nele devagar enquanto observava o jovem viking encará-lo de volta quase que desamparado. Seu olhar levemente assustado e a face corada de ansiedade.

Quando Oleg o abriu, invadindo sua intimidade, a boca de Ivar se separou também, sua respiração continuou falhando, ele não pôde mais segurar sua excitação, o forte sentimento de desespero por ter Oleg completamente introduzido nele o consumiu. Não demorou muito. O fogo se alastrou por todo o corpo, seus músculos tensos no momento em que sentiu o membro do amante envolvê-lo completamente. Oleg beijou Ivar mais uma vez, e outra, e novamente, o ajudando a acostumar-se com os movimentos.

A verdade é que ele gostaria de rasgar Ivar por inteiro, transpassá-lo com todo o vigor e violência, foder ele até alcançar sua alma e ambos serem um só, mas Oleg tinha tanto zelo por seu Desossado que até mesmo para passar o braço em volta de sua cintura, o fazia com certo controle. Ivar era feito de vidro, tão dócil e perigoso na cama, que Oleg achou difícil acreditar que esse viking pudesse ser perverso. Não. Naquele momento, em sua cama Ivar era o mais puro dos homens e sob o primeiro impulso, ele estremeceu deliciosamente com um gemido profundo e quente.

O Príncipe o viu cerrar os dentes a cada vez que o pênis era empurrado para dentro dele. Tudo se contraiu no estômago de Ivar e seus sons de intenso prazer causavam um arrepio em Oleg toda vez que eram exprimidos. Os raios do lado de fora do navio tombavam no oceano enquanto dentro da cabine Oleg se movia no corpo do aleijado com mais rapidez, prestes a libertar-se nele feito uma tormenta. Ivar então apertou-se ao redor do órgão latejante do Príncipe e o fez crescer ainda mais, ao ponto que Oleg segurou-se na cama e beijou a testa de Ivar com força, fechando os olhos para se conter.

Penetrou novamente, mais forte, mais fundo, mais rápido. Sua boca trêmula contra o cabelo do Sem-Ossos murmurando sofregamente como se seu coração doesse:

\- Ivar... eu te amo tanto... Tanto. 

O Ragnarsson pressionou os lábios nos dele para não deixar escapar um gemido tão alto e a mão ágil do profeta logo envolveu o órgão do rapaz. O acariciou de cima a baixo até o pagão não poder mais se segurar. Ivar arquejou quando sentiu a boca selvagem de Oleg pressionando em sua clavícula e deslizando para o peito enquanto absorvia o cheiro da pele com beijos suaves, a mão em baixo mantendo o ritmo.

Logo uma corrente de prazer percorreu a espinha de Ivar e ele finalmente contorceu-se sob o corpo de Oleg. O Príncipe sorriu para aquilo, mergulhando tão profundamente no Desossado que os dois gozaram ao mesmo tempo. E com o extase deles vieram todos os barulhos da tempestade e os solavancos do mar. O orgasmo foi o mais intenso que Ivar já sentira, lento e enervante a cada segundo, e perdurou da mesma forma para Oleg, que quase não acreditou no quanto seu corpo demorou para se acalmar. Freya deve ter engasgado com a fonte que emanou deles, Thor sacudido as águas com seus suspiros, Odin escutado seus corvos anunciarem que os monstros se amavam e Frey inclinado-se para vê-los.

A respiração irregular estava quase os matando. Ivar então colocou os dedos na nuca de Oleg, trespassando os fios picotados de seus cabelos pretos, e sorrindo com dificuldade para obter ar. O Príncipe já estava prestes a sair dele, quando então o rapaz disse-lhe:

\- Espere. Fique assim. Só mais um pouco.

Foi um pedido sincero.

Ele queria apreciar a sensação de ter Oleg dentro de seu corpo pela última vez, antes da guerra em Kattegat, da disputa, antes que precisasse matá-lo.

E ele o sentiu, bem como sempre quis. Os dois ficaram olhando um para o outro por um tempo e Oleg passou a mão nos cabelos de Ivar com grande afeição, sendo que por um instante seu semblante ficou tão desprovido de maldade que Ivar quase não o reconheceu. Os dedos do profeta abandonaram gentilmente as tranças e desceram para o lado do rosto de Ivar, traçando suas feições com o polegar e fixando no azul de seu olhos. Então ele parou por um tempo e se aproximou para beijá-lo. Foi tão suave quanto velejar. Ivar abriu os labios e sentiu a língua de Oleg enrolar-se na sua, e elas afundaram uma na outra com calma, os fazendo sentirem-se aquecidos, cansados e terrivelmente apaixonados.

Depois disso, Oleg descansou em cima de Ivar, a cabeça apoiada no ombro, respirando contra o pescoço dele. E com os olhos centralizados no nada, Ivar começou a cantarolar, baixo e sussurradamente uma canção que ouvira Ganbaatar entoar certa vez. 

_Oh Agnus!_   
_Os Santos vieram levar seu filho,_   
_Jaz nas águas do mar ou nas águas do rio?_   
_Oh Agnus!_   
_Dobra-te para implorar ao Celeste_   
_Implore porque assim o menino não perece_   
_Terás mais manhãs de orvalho_   
_E tu e teu pequeno_   
_Cantarão odes sob um alto carvalho_   
_Implores com mais fervor_   
_Há de ser que o Celeste escute_   
_O clamor de um velho construtor._

E então Oleg saiu de Ivar e deitou-se ao seu lado, caindo no sono que havia segurado por dias. Oleg já não conseguia escutar mais nada. Nem mesmo escutou quando a voz vazia de Ivar sibilou com tristeza:

\- Eu o amo, Oleg. Profundamente. Mas você me pede coisas que não posso lhe dar. Saiba que não será fácil para mim e saiba que quando eu tiver tempo... sentarei e chorarei por você.


End file.
